Stop! No More!
'Stop! No More! '''is the fourth episode of Rabbids Invasion and the fourth episode of Season 1. It will air on Nickelodeon August 10, 2013 at 11:30 am. It is followed by Rabbids vs the Vacuum Cleaner and Rabbid Market. Overview The Rabbids drive a hitchhiker crazy. Plot The episode opens with Brian trying to get a ride. A Rabbid then appears next to him and starts to mimic him. This intrigues him and shows it how to do a "hitchhiker thumb". Suddenly, two more Rabbids appear. As a car passes by he yells "Aw, man!" which the group of ten Rabbids start mimicking. The Rabbids then start to sing and around the hitchhiker. He gets a little, but he then looks down and he doesn't see the Rabbids anymore because they are behind him and apparently don't want to get spotted. After that a trucker named Wesley, who is driving a truck, sees the Rabbids, he plans to kill them, as he knew the Rabbids are mimicking Brian. Wesley gave Brian a ride, unaware that the Rabbids will come aboard. The Rabbids play around with the stuff he has in his truck. He then starts driving very quickly and more Rabbids fall out of the truck. One lands in front of him, and Wesley tries to run him over, but thanks to the bump on the ground, they jump over him. The rest of the Rabbids fall out, but they used a rope to make a big balloon, which was stopping him from going. Wesley used an axe to cut the rope holding the balloon. However, the truck then continues driving without him. With only one Rabbid remaining in it, Wesley follows the truck, yelling for someone to stop it. Brian then gives the Rabbids a fuel pump and they play with it. Brian decides to get a drink, but Louie comes by and gives him a singing card. The Rabbids hear the music coming from the card and want to play with it. Brian gives them the card and takes a sip from his drink, which the Rabbids hear too. He then starts to make noises while he's backing away from them. The Rabbids then start to mimic his actions and noises. He runs away but they follow, at the end all Rabbids that fell from the truck follow him and they end up back from where the episode started. A Rabbid cheers him up while another one brings the tire he had. Brian the says that they are not so bad after all. Pop Culture References When the hitchiker has a bucket stuck to his foot, he, along with the Rabbids, begins to imitate the popular Michael Jackson ''moonwalk. Trivia *This episode has the 2nd most rabbids apearing, with a total of 10, only behind Zombie Rabbid. *This is the first time a human befriends the Rabbids, without counting the family from the Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 launch trailer. *Brian appears in Runway Rabbids working at an airport. *Wesley the mad trucker seeking revenge on the rabbids has not appeared in any other episodes at this point, so the episode may not have aired in chronological order. However in Rabbids Go Home, a man is driving a truck that looks a lot like his and has a cow in it. It may be possible that the truck was his and the man that drove it was him and when the Rabbids crashed his truck, stole his cow and once stole one of his tires, he wanted to get revenge on them in this episode. However it should be noted the two drivers looked different so the Rabbids might have bother and destroyed his stuff before this episode. *This is the first time the Rabbids say Bye, Bye. *The main antagonist(s) is: Wesley the mad trucker *This is the second episode to not have the word "Rabbid" in the title. *This episode is available in Denmark. Gallery rabbids-invasion-di-ubisoft.jpg photo 5(1).PNG photo 4(6).PNG|Flying Rabbid Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes